En sombras quedó
by OnixTymime
Summary: [Oneshot] Una pequeña obstinada niña, luego de recolectar sus golosinas en la Noche de Brujas, no puede encontrar el camino de regreso a casa y un Clefable se ofrece a acompañarla.


**EN SOMBRAS QUEDÓ**

_"__No regreses tarde"_ le dijeron, pero la pequeña disfrazada de Bunneary sus dulces quería. Tanta era su avaricia que fue más allá de lo que conocía, ahora cargaba dos bolsas repletas y ninguna idea de dónde se encontraba.

Cuando decidió tratar de regresar sobre sus pasos estaba calmada, pero a medida que avanzaba su corazón se aceleraba, no reconocía nada y eso la desolaba. A cada paso que daba, más asustada estaba, llorar quería pero nadie la escucharía. El camino solo estaba y ninguna casa cerca tenía, sólo árboles de espantoso aspecto en la cercanía.

En el momento que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, un ruido la hizo saltar. Al voltear nada horrendo encontró, sólo era un Clefable que la vio y la saludó. Su afable mirada la tranquilizó y su sonrisa la cautivó.

Con sus pequeños ojos negros, el pokémon la interrogó: "Sola por aquí no puedes estar, si extraviada estás te puedo ayudar a regresar".

Sus ojos azules recelaron. _"No confíes en extraños"_ le habían enseñado. Pero se trataba de un pokémon, dulce y quizás grandulón; a su lado nada la atacaría, a aceptar no se resistía.

Asintió y el Clefable su mano le tendió.

_"__Qué celosos estarán mi amigos cuando les cuente que a mi casa me llevó un pokémon"_, eso pensó cuando la suave mano aprensó.

Caminaron lado a lado, yendo a buen paso, pero de un momento a otro, un frío repentino a hacerle estragos en sus huesos comenzó. La pequeña abrigarse con su disfraz de algodón intentó, pero el gélido frío la tela sin problemas atravesó. La mirada al Clefable alzó y le preguntó:

_"__¿No tienes frío?"_

El pokémon sonrió, de una manera extraña le pareció, su otra mano abanicó e intuyó que contestó: _"El frío hace tiempo de importarme dejó"_.

Frunció el ceño, decidida a imitar al pokémon y hacerse la fuerte, pero a cada paso que daba más pesada estaba, el frío la acalambraba. Sus articulaciones sonaban "trac-trac-trac", hasta que llegó el momento en que no pudo más.

Se detuvo para descansar, mientras su aliento veía flotar. La mano del bondadoso pokémon soltó, recuperar el aliento intentó y en sus rodillas se apoyó.

Trató y trató, pero sus pulmones sólo aire frío pudieron recoger, entumeciéndose hasta más no poder. Su mirada elevó y con lo que se encontró nada le gustó.

El dulce Clefable le sonrió, sus enormes dientes le mostró y en sus ojos una luz carmesí brilló. Todo rastro de bondad se borró, la demencia lo suplantó, sólo maldad quedó.

_"__Mira bien, porque será lo último que verás. Mira detenidamente mis ojos, no hay marcha atrás. A la luz de la luna, tu tumba se erguirá. No diré que por tu desobediencia pagarás, pues eso me da igual. No eres más que alguien a quien vi pasar"_.

Gritar fue su deseo, pero de su garganta no salió ni eso. Su dulce escolta en una densa sombra se convirtió, con sus ojos la aterrorizó y sobre ella la sombra se lanzó hasta que la cubrió.

Cuando la encontraron nadie la reconoció, pues su piel pegada a sus huesos quedó, pálida como la Luna que aquella noche en el cielo brilló. Gracias a su disfraz se supo de quien se trataba, adoloridos estaban mientras su madre sobre su traje lloraba.

Nadie es capaz de suponer lo que sucedió, pero de lo que seguros estaban, es que una carcajada interminable en sus oídos retumbaba.

* * *

><p>Tenía años sin publicar por acá... creo que volverá a suceder de todos modos.<p>

Aprovechando un poco de tiempo libre, comparto un corto (o Oneshot, como prefieran llamarlo) que escribí en octubre del año pasado. Sé que el tema no es el más original, pero era parte de un evento de Halloween en el foro que lo publiqué.

Por si quieren corroborar: **Foros - Centro Pokémon - Fictions - Zona Libre - [Oneshot ] En sombras quedó - Iniciado por OnixTymime.**

Este fue una de mis primeras experiencias con los Oneshot, así que no es la gran cosa, aparte de que intenté hacer sonar como si fuera una rima de esas que sacan de quicio, sólo por intentar algo más nuevo.

De todos modos, espero que sea de su agrada.

**Sinopsis FTW (?)**


End file.
